


Love you to death

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Abuse, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Biting, Blood, Blood Kink, Blood Play, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Bondage, Character Death, Child Abuse, Consensual Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Cutting, Daddy Kink, Death, Dick Pics, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Engagement, Fear, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Torture, Knifeplay, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Murder, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Pain, Painful Sex, Painplay, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Kissing, Sadism, Sexual Abuse, Threats of Violence, Torture, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 13:32:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12343677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov (19) is a sick bastard with a kink for causing pain, Yuuri Katsuki (15) is given to him as a gift..... who will get out of this abusive relationship alive?not a nice story...





	1. The Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhere deep inside us all is that really bad place where all the worst things in your head live... I just opened the door to my bad place... this is what fell out...
> 
> **** SO MANY TRIGGERS I DON'T KNOW WHERE TO START ****
> 
> Violence, abusive relationship, blood, death, knives, non-con sex.... please check the tags
> 
> i'm so sorry, please don't hate me...

 

At aged 19 Viktor Nikiforov already hated been just a henchman, he wanted to be the boss.  He knew he could do it, he had more evil in him than the top 3 men put together in the gang he was currently aligned too.

He looked down at the old Japanese guy he had been sent to 'deal with' who was currently pissing himself in fear.

"Please don't kill me, I'll give you my son, he'll make a great pet for you."  

Viktor stared at the old man in disbelief, what kind of father bargains away his own child's life?  "Show him to me"  

Viktor was intrigued, he didn't have a pet of his own, all the older men had one. They had girls, which didn't interest him; why was the old bastard offering him his son, he knew he had a daughter as well, was he that obviously gay? 

He had tried to hide his sexuality, knowing it could get him killed, but his boss was delighted when he found out; using Viktor to fuck information out of the rival gang’s members that they regularly kidnapped.  Viktor was not kind to his sexual partners, causing pain being his ultimate kink. Word soon got around and gang members quickly decided they would rather sell their souls to the devil than be fucked by him. 

The arrival of a third person in the room broke his train of thought. Oh. My. Fucking. God.  He was beautiful. About 15 years old, plump, jet black hair, the biggest chocolate brown eyes Viktor had ever seen. Blue rimmed glasses framed his face. Viktor looked him up and down, pupils dilating with lust at his chunky thighs; he wanted them wrapped round his head. 

"What is your name?"  The boy stared at him in fear, tears at the corners of his eyes.  Viktor huffed loudly, was he deaf or stupid or something?  What would be just his luck and explain why the old git had offered him away as a bribe. He looked into the wide brown eyes and spoke clearly and loudly.

"Speak before I fuck you right now while your father watches; just before I kill him slowly still impaled deep inside your virgin arsehole." He loved the way his Russian accent made people flinch with fear.

The boy paused for just a fraction too long for Viktor's liking and he started undoing his trousers.

"Y-Y-Yuuri, my name is Yuuri, sir.  P-Please don't hurt my father, I-I'll do anything you say."   The boy’s voice was like silk.

Viktor halted, hand in his trousers ready to free his hardening cock, he grinned, it was not a nice grin.  

"Anything?"  Viktor licked his lips; here was an opportunity to sample the gift before he decided if to accept it.  Yuuri nodded, olive skin paling as he swallowed hard.  

He knew who this silver haired man was, he knew what he did to people.  He had to get on his good side in order to survive this ordeal.  He didn't blame his father for putting him in this situation.   They needed heirs to carry on the family business and as a gay male he wouldn't be getting any partners pregnant.  At least by keeping Mari she could have grandchildren for them. 

He shivered as he watched Viktor extract his cock from his pants.  Oh shit, he was massive, the rumours were true, in fact he looked even bigger than the stories passed around at school.  

Viktor beckoned for him to come and kneel in front of him.  He held his erect penis proudly in his hand. "Make me cum and I promise not hurt your father, plus you will have the pleasure of being my pet.  I bet you can't wait to have this in your arse, fucking you as you scream."  He shoved his thick organ into Yuuri's mouth making him gag.  "Suck me, Yuuuuri, you know you want to." 

Tears welled in his eyes as he flicked his tongue across the weeping head in his mouth, a burst of salty, bitter flavour made his stomach heave. He felt the man begin to tense and he sucked, hard, not wanting to upset him.  He didn't know what to do so he improvised based on what he fantasised about the boys at school doing to him.

"Not bad, Yuuuuri, you sure you haven't done this before? I only want you if you are a virgin."  Viktor sounded impressed, that was good.

Yuuri held the swollen organ in his hand as he removed his mouth to answer, "No sir, I haven't, I haven't even kissed anyone."  

"Hmmm... I like you, open your mouth, I'm going to wank off into it, swallow everything I give you and I'll teach you how to please me later.  And Dad, make sure you watch otherwise I'll remove one of your eyes."  Viktor chuckled as he began jerking off, one hand holding the boys black hair in a tight grip.

The young Japanese boy watched as the man’s hand stroked himself faster and faster, fucking into his fist. He could hear him panting as he approached his climax, Yuuri's name falling from his lips like a mantra.  A thick white stream of cum flooded his mouth making him gag again, he began swallowing hard, trying to keep up with the flow of the sticky bitter liquid. He felt like he was going to vomit, but he held it back, grateful that it was now just spurts landing on his tongue. 

He licked his lips, making sure that not a drop was spilt; he was determined to keep his side of the bargain.  Large hands dragged him to his feet, a mouth pressed hard against his, tongue intruding into his mouth licking the remaining traces of semen from his lips and tongue. 

"Oh Yuuuuri... You are mine, my pet forever. I love you."  Viktor sighed as he grabbed a penknife from his pocket and carved a 'V' into Yuuri's cheek.  "Now everyone will know you belong to me."   Yuuri's hand flew to his face, too shocked to cry and looked at the blood on his fingers as he pulled his hand away. 

"Go pack your belongings, милый мальчик, you are coming to live with me now, don't be long I don't like to be kept waiting."  Viktor patted his rear, sending him to his room. 

The Russian zipped up his trousers as he approached the old man kneeling in his own urine.  "Thank you for my gift, I shall make sure that you and your family are safe all the time Yuuri is good to me.  If he messes up, you die, got it?"  The shaking man nodded, eyes flicking towards his son who was standing at the doorway of the sitting room. He had heard everything.  He promised himself he would be the best pet ever, his family couldn't come to harm because of him.

-

Viktor escorted Yuuri to his car, he couldn't decide if to fuck him now, or wait till they got home. He kept his hand on the luscious arse of his pet as they walked, staking his claim to the boys virginity.

Yuuri was conscious of all the eyes staring at him from behind twitching curtains and half closed doors.  He would be the talk of the neighbourhood and school now, he wondered if he would ever see any of his friends again. 

The Russian decided that, much as he wanted the boy right NOW, it would be far more enjoyable to tie him up at home and fuck him nice and slowly.  Train him in the pleasures of pain, teach him how to blow Viktor's brains with the kind of orgasm he liked to experience.  He looked over and saw fear in the brown eyes, blood congealing on the cut cheek and his cock swelled in his trousers, oh yes, Yuuri was his.      


	2. New Home

 

The car pulled up to imposing locked iron gates, Viktor entered a number into the keypad on the gatepost and they creaked open.  "Welcome to your new home моя любовь, treat me well and you shall have everything your heart desires, understand?"  Yuuri nodded, fighting a sick feeling from all the semen sloshing around in his stomach, he needed the bathroom. 

They parked in Viktor's assigned spot and walked to his apartment in the large building, the Russian pointing things out on the way.  Yuuri was nodding but not really listening, he was going to be sick soon. 

"Oi, Vik, you dirty fucker, who is this?"  A scarred man stopped them, grabbing Yuuri's arm looking at the bloodied 'V' on his face.  Viktor beamed, "This is Yuuri, my pet, isn't he beautiful and he's a virgin.  Well for about the next half hour anyway!"  Both men laughed, "Don't split him them, like the other bastards you fuck to death," the man held Yuuri's chin, "behave for your master, you hear?"  Yuuri stared at him, white faced, unmoving.  "Come, возлюбленная, Daddy wants to be good to you." 

-

Viktor's apartment was small but tidy, he gave Yuuri a quick tour before taking him to the bedroom.  "And this is where we will sleep, when I'm not fucking you of course. Now go shower and come back here, I'll be waiting for you."  He handed Yuuri a towel and pushed him into the bathroom, "Make sure you wash inside your arse too." he shouted through the door. 

Yuuri turned on the shower to cover the sounds of him vomiting; he knew that would make Viktor cross.  Stepping into the warm spray of water, he stood, head hung low, trying to understand what had happened today.  Loud noises in the apartment above snapped him out of his thoughts and he began to shampoo his hair. He remembered Viktor's words, wash inside his arse? How could he do that?  Eventually, a flush covering his face and neck, he plucked up the courage to push his soapy fingers into his rear and wiggled them about.  It stung like anything; he winced when he thought about the size of Viktor's dick and that he would be having that pushed into this small entrance at some point today. 

Clean and sick with nerves he left the bathroom wrapped in the towel and made his way back to the bedroom. He blanched as he entered the room, Viktor was laying naked and very hard on the double bed surrounded by ropes, handcuffs and various other things that he had a horrible feeling were going to go inside him. 

"Hello красивая, welcome to playtime, your Daddy has lots of lovely things for his beautiful boy to enjoy." 

Viktor patted the bed for Yuuri to join him, "Take off the towel милый мальчик, Daddy wants to see you."  Yuuri dropped the towel, conscious of his chubby body.  

Viktor groaned loudly as his cock twitched, pearly fluid oozing from the tip.  "красивая, how old are you?"  "15 I'll be 16 in three weeks" a rosy red flush spread from his face to his neck and chest as Viktor looked at him, aware that he was getting hard too.  "Mmmm, so my darling boy likes what he sees too, come here, baby."

"You like boys?"  Viktor asked, Yuuri nodding as he climbed onto the bed.  "Oh my baby boy, you have made Daddy so happy, he thought he was going to have to force you to suck his cock, but you want to, don't you? You want to make your Daddy happy."  Yuuri flushed and nodded; suddenly a harsh hand grabbed his chin, "Speak baby boy, Daddy likes to hear your voice."  "Yes...D-Daddy." Yuuri stuttered, eyes widening as Viktor melted in front of him, blue eyes glazing over, cock spilling cum all over himself and the bed sheets, as a sharp cry left his lips.  Unsure of what to do, Yuuri leant forward and licked up the white mess from Viktor's toned stomach. 

Viktor ran his hand through his silver hair, pushing it back off his sweaty face, breathing laboured.  "W-Wow, you made Daddy cum so hard and you licked him clean, my baby deserves a present for that.  Daddy will buy him something nice," he grinned, "say thank you to Daddy and kiss him."  Yuuri scooted forward on the bed and pressed his lips to Viktor's, "Thank you, Daddy." 

With a rough shove, Viktor pinned Yuuri to the bed with his body, forcing his tongue into Yuuri's mouth, his jaw emitting a loud cracking noise with the hardness of the kiss.  "This is how Daddy and baby kiss, with tongues, understand?"  Yuuri whimpered, body squashed under Viktor, glasses askew.  "Pardon? Daddy didn't hear you?"  Viktor's face was angry.  "Yes, Daddy" Yuuri flinched as the Russian raised his hand before laughing, "Oh baby, Daddy's not going to hit you, he was just going to take off your glasses." 

Yuuri watched Viktor carefully as he removed his glasses and stroked the cut on his face, he was sure the man was deranged in some way.  He would definitely make sure he didn't do anything to make him angry.  "Oh my love, this V on your cheek is going to look so pretty when it heals, I'm so glad you chose me, I feel very honoured."

The Russians hips began grinding against Yuuri body, "Daddy can't wait to fill his baby boy up, how badly do you want Daddy's cock, возлюбленная?".  The teenager gulped, he wasn't sure he wanted it at all, but that would get his family killed, so he smiled a wobbly smile and lied.  "Very badly Daddy, I want you now."  He wiggled his legs apart so Viktor slipped between then, willing himself to stay hard as he pressed against the Russians belly. 

"такой веселый мальчик, папа любит своего ребенка". Yuuri stared at him blankly, "Hmmm...Daddy is going to have to teach his baby boy to speak Russian. I said what an eager boy you are and that I love you."  Feeling that he was required to say something back, Yuuri spoke, "I love you too, Daddy."  

Viktor looked at Yuuri as though he had handed him the moon on a stick, his eyes filled with tears as he covered the boys face in kisses.  "I knew you did, I could just tell. Daddy is going to make his baby feel so good now." 


	3. Popping Yuuri's Cherry

 

The Russian sat up and grabbed Yuuri hands gripping them at the wrist with one large hand.  Skilfully he tied his wrists together with the other hand and then fastened them to the headboard.  Yuuri didn't struggle; he didn't want to be hurt. Viktor then took each leg in turn, folded it at the knee and tied Yuuri's ankle to his thigh, he could still move his legs but not much. 

Sitting back on his heels to admire his work, Viktor groaned in appreciation of the sight of the trussed up boy.  He grabbed his phone and took several photos of his pet, setting the best one as his lock screen.  Silently he lent forward and started kissing and licking the chubby body, giggling as Yuuri twitched and flushed under the attention of his fingers, lips and tongue.  Suck and bite marks bloomed on the olive skin as he worked his way down.  

Biting his nipple hard enough to draw blood, Yuuri let out an almighty scream, immediately clamping his mouth shut after, what if Daddy didn't like his screams?  Viktor purred, "So good baby, let Daddy's neighbours know how good your Daddy makes you feel."  He bit down on the other one to claim another shout from his young lover.

As Viktor's mouth headed towards the boys cock, Yuuri jumped as a finger sunk deep into his rear with no warning and started thrusting in and out.  "So tight..." The Russian mumbled into the podgy belly, sucking hard on the soft skin, "going to feel so good round my cock."  

He had just started licking and sucking the boy’s erection, enjoying the genuine moans of pleasure now coming from the teenager when his phone rang. Grumbling loudly he answered, still fingering the squirming boy, adding another finger as he talked. "But boss I'm fucking my new pet, can't it wait?" He paused and listened hard, "Oh, ok, you had better make it worth my while though, he's a virgin."  He hung up and kissed Yuuri's mouth. "So sorry baby, Daddy's got to go to work for a bit. Have a sleep whilst I'm away, you'll need the energy for when I get back, Daddy is always very horny after work, ok?"  Yuuri stared at Viktor as he quickly dressed, trying to smile, "Ok Daddy, I love you."  "I love you too baby boy."  He blew him a kiss and left the room, apartment front door banging shut not long after.  

Now alone, Yuuri cried, hot salty tears streamed down his face making the cuts in his cheek sting.  He tried to wiggle himself into a more comfortable position so he could sleep; he was cold, tired and wanted to go home. 

He must have dozed off as the front door banging shut made him jump.  

Viktor appeared in the room, sweaty, silver hair clinging to his face, a mad look in his eyes and blood over the front of his trousers. Yuuri looked at him in horror, what had he been doing?  Viktor looked down at himself and laughed.  "Its ok baby, one of the other gang’s members wasn't cooperating with the Boss so Daddy had to dry fuck him till his arse split and he decided to talk."  

He climbed onto the bed and stroked Yuuri's cheek, "Daddy's baby doesn't have to worry though, Daddy is going to make sure his baby is fully open before Daddy fucks him.  Daddy doesn't want to hurt his baby too much, otherwise he can't fuck him for ages till he heals and that would make Daddy very sad."  He climbed off the bed, "Shower time for Daddy, then we can carry on with playtime, ok baby?" And he was off without waiting for a reply.

-

Low moans filled the air, emanating from both males. Yuuri arched his hips upwards, pushing himself deeper into Viktor's mouth as the Russian worked him open. He was already three fingers deep in Yuuri's young arse and was getting impatient. Pushing the bound legs wider apart he introduced the fourth finger along with more lube.  Yuuri gasped and came into his lover’s mouth, wincing as Viktor sucked him dry. "Mmmm...thank you baby, you taste amazing."  Viktor's cum covered tongue entered Yuuri's mouth making him taste himself. "See..."  

Brown eyes glazed with desire met blue, ice cold and hard.  Yuuri panted hard, head spinning; that wasn't the first time he had climaxed, but it was the first not at his own hands.  He felt an unending wave of love for Viktor, he had made him feel so good and he wanted more.  Groin definitely ruling his brain he spoke without thinking, "I love you Daddy, fuck me?"

Viktor chuckled deep and low in his throat, "My baby boy, you shock me, Daddy was going to break you in gently with toys, but you want Daddy's cock straight away? Daddy is so proud of his baby." 

He removed his fingers from Yuuri's arse, a wet slopping noise accompanying the action. "Now, baby, Daddy is rather large, so he's not going to get cross if you can't take him all this time, ok?"  Yuuri nodded, still lost in the depths of lust.  

His eyes cleared and his brain screamed at him as he felt the blunt, broad tip of Viktor's dick pressing against his partially open entrance. Viktor noticed the change in his eyes and clamped his hand over Yuuri's mouth.  "Oh no, baby boy, you can't change your mind now, Daddy is coming IN..." On the last word he hip rolled, pushing the head of his cock into the tight tunnel.

Yuuri screamed loud and hard into the hand covering his mouth, oh shit, that hurt, he didn't love this man, he was hateful, he wanted to go home, he didn't want to be Viktor's pet. He didn't care if Viktor killed everyone in his family he just wanted that cock out of his arse.  IT HURT SO BAD.

Tears flowed from the corners of Yuuri's eyes, soaking into the pillows under his head.  Viktor kissed the crystal droplets away, not moving his hips just yet.  "Hush baby boy, I know it hurts at the moment, but the pain will go and you will enjoy it, do you trust your Daddy?" 

Whimpering noises filled the room, Yuuri couldn't speak, he was scared of what he would say, so he nodded, hesitantly.  Viktor smiled a heart shaped smile that would have been beautiful if it reached his eyes, but they stayed an ice cold blue. 

"Daddy is going to move again now, baby, try to relax, it will hurt you less, you are so very tight, Daddy likes that."  Viktor rolled his hips again, opening up the virgin hole inch by inch.

Yuuri's mind zoned out, taking him somewhere that the pain couldn't reach, keeping him safe. He stared at Viktor feeling as though he was watching the action on a film, that it wasn't his body being violated under this evil man. He marvelled at the determination on the silver haired man’s face, the need to hurt the young boy underneath him for his own sadistic pleasure. 

Suddenly he was back in the room, in his body, feeling it stretched beyond what should be possible, a white hot stinging pain filling his rear that made him feel sick. Viktor was fully sheathed inside him, panting and sweating profusely.  "FUCK, b-baby boy, you have t-taken all of D-Daddy, you must really l-love your Daddy. T-thank you."  Kisses covered his face again, Viktor's sweat dripping on to him. 

"G-Give a Daddy a moment and he'll fuck you properly, you are so t-tight baby boy, Daddy needs to wait for you to relax so he can m-move."  

Viktor's mouth covered Yuuri's again drawing him into a sweet kiss, it was tender and so full of love that Yuuri gave into it, his tongue finally meeting Viktor's, sliding into his mouth and exploring the wet cavern of the older male.  A groan left his throat filling the other mans mouth as Viktor's hands gently stroked his sides, petting them, treating his body kindly, lovingly. A slow hip roll had him arching up as best he could without the use of his hands. It still hurt, but not as much.  

They kissed messily for ages, open mouthed kisses with drool covering chins as Yuuri grew bolder taking control, claiming Viktor's mouth, leading the kiss, dragging moans of pleasure from the older teenager.  Yuuri realised at this moment that if he was clever, he could make Viktor do whatever he wanted. 

Viktor's mouth moved Yuuri's neck, sucking purple marks onto the olive skin as he began to thrust into the young body, Yuuri panting beneath him. He didn't know how his body was dealing with this intrusion, he should still be screaming, but another sensation was taking its place. He gave into the bits of pleasure that rode alongside the pain, clinging to them, needing to make Viktor think he was enjoying himself. 

Then he was enjoying himself, hips tilting upwards, welcoming the large dick into himself, genuine grunts of pleasure falling from his lips, shocking himself and Viktor. 

Large hands smoothed back the sweaty black hair from Yuuri's face, he looked different, like a button he didn't know was inside him had been pushed.  His lips were kiss swollen, brown eyes black with lust, want visible on his beautiful features.  "Don't take your eyes off me, Viktor; never take your eyes off me."  Viktor melted, consumed by love and need for the teenager; he would sell his soul for this boy. 

Eyes locked, Viktor thrust harder, deeper, hips bouncing off the plump rear as he ploughed, fucking the boy into the mattress.  He'd never had a lover before who could fully accommodate him comfortably, it was like Yuuri was made for him, designed to be the one person who could give him pleasure.  He would never let this boy go, he would do anything and everything to keep him. 

Yuuri was going to cum, he could feel the hot pool of want burning in his belly, he urged his lover on, wanting more. "Nnngggghhhh...harder Daddy, want you, give me more...aggghhhh...deep, so deep...fuck me harderaaaaaaggggghhhhhh..."  His body stiffened as he painted their stomachs white, rear contracting and rippling around the massive cock buried deep inside him.  Viktor gave a shout of surprise and came too, seed filling the tight rear, overflowing and seeping out as his hips stuttered, rhythm broken, finishing with a hard thrust that make Yuuri's cock spurt again. 

Viktor collapsed, exhausted, sated and totally head over heels in love.


	4. Bath Time

 

Viktor cradled Yuuri in their shared bath, massaging his bruised wrists and legs. "Daddy loves his baby boy so much, what would his baby like? Daddy wants to take him shopping." 

Yuuri sat quietly accepting the kisses to the back of his neck and the massaging of his limbs, not really listening to what the Russian was saying.

He didn't understand what had happened, one moment he was scared, in pain and not wanting to be there, and the next he had needed Viktor so badly it frightened him. He had loved the feeling of being penetrated, wanted more, wanted the pain.  How? Why?  It was like there were two different people inside him, that was strange.   

"Baby, have you been listening to Daddy?"  Viktor wound his arms round his young lover, tracing patterns on his wet chest with his index finger.  Yuuri panicked, he didn't know what he had said to him.  Quick, he needed to think of an excuse that would please Viktor.  

He turned round in the bath and slipped his arms round Viktor's neck, trying not to flinch at the pain in his rear.  "Sorry Daddy, I was thinking of how much fun we had in bed, how good you made your baby feel.  What did you say?"  He kissed the Russian tenderly, biting at his bottom lip, stroking his shoulders.  

The older teenager preened under the praise, kissing Yuuri back.  Slender hands slid down to his sore arse, fingers dipping back inside the aching tunnel.  "Mmmm...baby, you are still so open, sit on Daddy's lap."   Frantically trying to think of a reason not too, Yuuri whispered "Baby would love to Daddy, but won't it hurt without anything to make you slippery?"  Viktor just grinned and reached up to the shelf above the bath, "It's ok baby, we have oil, here make Daddy's cock all slick."  

Yuuri opened the bottle and squeezed oil into his cupped hand. Viktor's lifted his hips so his dick was out of the water.  Tentatively the younger male covered the wide head in oil, making the tight red flesh shine in the glow of the bathroom light. He stoked down the thick shaft, still wondering how this had fitted inside him, hearing Viktor's breath catch as he wrapped his hand around the solid organ, spreading the slippery fluid. "That's enough now, baby, climb on, Daddy wants you." Viktor guided his rear over the engorged organ and encouraged Yuuri to sit down by pushing on his hips.

A hissing noise filled the small bathroom as Yuuri sucked in air through clenched teeth, his rear protesting about being stretched wide open again. Viktor bit down hard onto his shoulder, breaking the skin as the younger teenager slowly lowered himself onto the hard member.  It wasn't quite so painful this time; he gave a little grind as he sat down on Viktor's lap, smiling at the gasp from his lover. 

"Daddy is going to teach baby how to ride him, it's easier out of the bath, but more fun in here. Put your hands on Daddy's shoulders." Viktor grasped Yuuri's hips and showed him how to roll them, moans coming from both boys as Yuuri practiced the movements. 

Viktor stared at the plump boy riding his cock, drooling over the chubby thighs squeezing him tightly, loving the look of concentration on his face as he worked, mimicking the actions Viktor had showed him.  Thank god the other guy hadn't been free to do the job this morning, otherwise he may never have found his pet, or worse still his Yuuri could be riding the other guys cock right now.  The idea made Viktor angry, no one else was allowed to touch his Yuuri, he was Viktor's baby, Viktor was Yuuri's Daddy.  Only he could please his baby and buy him things.  

He realised that Yuuri had stopped moving and was looking at him, "Daddy? Did baby do something wrong? Daddy looks cross. Baby is very sorry if he did, please don't get angry."  Viktor smiled, the grin reaching his eyes this time.  "I'm so sorry baby, Daddy was just thinking about something and it made him mad.  Daddy isn't angry with his baby, promise."  

Viktor flipped them over in the bath and thrust deep into Yuuri, sending water splashing over the edge of the tub. Yuuri's plump legs wrapped round Viktor's waist making the Russian moan in pleasure. "Hang on baby, Daddy's going to fuck you hard."  Yuuri's arms grasped the Russians shoulders as he pounded into him, the sound of their skin slapping together echoing round the room. The younger teenager cried out as stars burst in front of his eyes, he didn't know what spot Viktor had hit inside him, but he wanted it again.  Viktor giggled, "Did Daddy find baby's sweet spot?"  Yuuri nodded, breathless, ears ringing. Viktor aimed for the same place again, grinning as the boys eyes rolled back in his head, grunts and cries of pleasure erupting from his young mouth. 

A few more perfectly placed thrusts and Yuuri came, screaming Viktor's name, scratching deep welts into Viktor's back that bled instantly.  Viktor bucked, the pain meeting his needs for completion and filled Yuuri with his release, biting the young boy hard enough to draw blood several time as he rode out his orgasm.

-

Back in the bedroom, Yuuri carefully rubbed cream into the scratches on Viktor's back.  Blood still slowly tricking from the bites Viktor had given him.  "Are you hungry baby?"  Yuuri nodded, he hadn't eaten since breakfast and that felt like a whole other lifetime ago. "Ok, let's get dressed and Daddy will take his baby out to dinner, he has definitely earnt it...!"  They kissed, Yuuri realised that he actually really rather liked kissing Viktor, he had such soft lips, and put clothes on. 


	5. Date Night

 

Walking to the car they encountered Viktor's boss, he was nothing like Yuuri expected. He was a weasely little man with bad acne scars that Yuuri though even he could beat up easily. "Ah, Viktor, my fuck machine, off somewhere nice?" Yuuri could see the Russian biting back his anger. "Tony, yes, I'm taking Yuuri out to dinner.  Yuuri, this is Tony, my boss. The man who keeps your Daddy in pennies so he can buy nice things for his baby."  Yuuri blushed and shook the offered hand. "He's rather young, isn't he Vik? Don't let the bastards catch you and do you for child molesting."  Viktor went red, fists clenching at his sides. "He's not that young, I'm not a sicko, not like some of the other guys in the gang."  Tony laughed, "Well, he certainly isn't legal, that's for sure.  Be careful, Vik, I need you and your 'talents'.  Have a great evening kids!" 

Marching away, Yuuri could feel Viktor's rage, he grabbed the older teenagers hand and kissed him, "Ignore him Daddy, don't be angry and spoil our night, you are so much better than him, I can tell."  Viktor smiled and opened the car door for Yuuri. "Thank you baby, he's probably jealous that I have you and he doesn't." 

In the restaurant Yuuri noticed all the sideways glances at Viktor from other diners, he certainly was well known and not for a good reason. The young boy became very conscious of the cuts on his face and realised that the sympathetic looks were for him, he looked at his plate, not wanting to meet their eyes.  

From one of the tables he heard his name being mentioned. Looking over he realised it was a couple of boys from his school and their parents. They were staring at him and then at Viktor. He smiled and waved, trying to look relaxed. Oh shit, they were coming over.  "Hi Yuuri? How are you?  We're leaving in a moment if you would like a lift home, to save your friend having to drive all the way across town." 

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Viktor turning red with anger. Shit.  "Thanks, but it's ok, I'm staying with my friend Viktor for a few days, Mum and Dad know where I am.  I'll be back at school next week."  "What happened to your face?" Yuuri turned and glared at his school mate, they must know who Viktor was, why were they asking such stupid questions?  Viktor leant forward, "My Yuuri caught his cheek on a penknife when he was playing with it, I told him to be careful, but he didn't listen."  his Russian accent was very pronounced as he stared at the boy. Yuuri saw his other friend whisper in the the first boys ear, his eyes widening as he listened staring at Viktor. "That's the fu..." His words were silenced by a nervous hand.  "Well, as long as you are sure Yuuri, we'll be on our way. We will tell your parents we saw you. Bye."  

Yuuri breathed a sigh of relief, nervously looking at Viktor. "I'm sorry Daddy, I tried to get rid of them as quickly as I could."  "It's ok baby, after your birthday we'll just tell everyone that I am your boyfriend, that will shut them up."  Yuuri gulped, his boyfriend?   Viktor smiled his heart shaped smile, "You do want to be my boyfriend don't you? Daddy would be very sad if baby said no"  "Of course I do Daddy, it was just a surprise, I thought I was just your pet." Yuuri replied, eyes lowered.  Viktor grabbed his hand, "So did I until I realised that you were made just for me."  Yuuri didn't understand, but didn't question it; he thought it was probably better not to know. 

-

Food ordered and placed in front of them, they ate in a comfortable silence, Yuuri aware that Viktor was watching his every move.  "Is everything ok, Daddy?" the younger boy asked eventually.   Viktor sighed happily, "I never thought I would meet anyone like you, Yuuri, I feel like you are going to change my world. I really do love you. I'm so sorry I cut your cheek, it should fade quickly, at least it will be gone by the time we get married, I would hate to see it in our wedding photos." 

Yuuri felt sick, he really was never going home...

-

Viktor's phone rang again as they were walking round the local park, hand-in-hand, Viktor had wanted to make it a proper 'date'.  "Yes Tony?"  Yuuri could hear the whiny voice of Viktor's boss.  "Work?"  Yuuri asked as Viktor hung up.  "Yep, Daddy's got to go and fuck information out of someone again, sorry baby."  Yuuri thought hard before he asked his next question, "Do you ever want to do something else with your life? I'm not sure I will want my husband fucking other people."  Yuuri glanced sideways, seeing what reaction his question would have. Did he have the power to control the Russian? 

The silver haired teenager stopped in his tracks and turned to his lover.  "Yes, Yuuri I do, I want to be the boss and give the orders.  I want the nice house with my husband waiting for me at home looking after our children. I want to come home to you and have you kiss me and hand me a drink.  That's what I want."  Yuuri smiled and kissed Viktor, ”So, my clever Daddy, how do we do that?"

-

Yuuri waited in the car whilst Viktor went to 'work'.  He knew he could make a run for it, but Viktor would find him and the trust he had worked on today would be for nothing.   His life had changed so drastically in such a short space of time, it didn't feel real. Was it only this morning he had woken at home in his tiny bedroom, his only thoughts were had he done all his homework, had he revised enough for the maths exam and would the cute guy in his maths class speak to him today?  And now, here he was, just a few hours later, no longer a virgin, the 'pet' of a thug who had plans to marry him, his old life blown to pieces. 

The only thing he could do if his previous life was no more was to make the most of any opportunities that came his way. And if he had to creep around Viktor to do it, he would. 

-

The older teenager was not happy when he came out, he'd not been needed after all, they had already killed the man before he got there. "They spoiled our date night, fucking bastards." He thumped the steering wheel.  Yuuri stroked his arm, "We could go home and watch a film, Daddy, I'd love to spend the evening just curled up in your arms in our apartment."  Viktor stared hard at the younger male, an unreadable expression on his face.  Yuuri shuffled in his seat uncomfortably, had he said the wrong thing? 

Viktor threw back his head and laughed till tears ran down his face.  The Japanese boy kept his eyes trained on his lap, feeling incredibly stupid. Why had he suggested something so sappy to a thug? Viktor wasn't the kind of person to do 'film night', he'd made himself look ridiculous. 

"Oh my sweet baby boy, you are adorable. That sounds perfect, not something I've ever done before, but I would like to with you. I just maybe won't tell Tony, he'll think I've gone soft!"  Viktor leant over and kissed his cheek, "Can I tie you up and fuck you afterwards?" 

-

They didn't get to watch much of the film, they both fell asleep, Viktor sprawled across the sofa with Yuuri curled up next to him, head resting on his chest.  At some point in the night Viktor carried his pet through to the bedroom, stripped them both naked and put them both to bed, gathering his lover into his arms before falling asleep again. 

-

Bright sunlight streamed in through the window and roused Yuuri from his sleep. Viktor was still snoring beside him.  He looked under the covers, they were both naked, but he didn't remember coming to bed. He crept out of bed and went to the bathroom to relieve himself and brush his teeth, he had the worst morning breath in the world according to Mari. 

Slipping back under the covers he felt Viktor's hand reaching for him, "Good morning baby, and where have you been? Daddy opened his eyes and he was all alone."  "B-Bathroom?" Yurri stuttered, "I needed a wee and had to clean my teeth. I wanted to be n-nice for you when you woke up."  Viktor pulled him closer, and kissed him, "Mmmm...  Such a considerate baby, Daddy's going to take you shopping today."  

Viktor rolled on top of Yuuri, mashing their mouths together, grinding his hardening dick against the Japanese boys belly.  "Daddy didn't get to fuck his baby last night, open up for Daddy, sweet baby boy."  Using his knee, the Russian pushed the chubby thighs apart and nestled between them.  Yuuri gritted his teeth, preparing for the pain of no prep and no lube.

Nothing.

Viktor just kept kissing him, biting him, grinding against him. Yuuri relaxed into the kisses, pressing himself hard against the Russian, mouth accepting his tongue, returning the lazy licks and laps of exploration into each other.  He grew hard, yes he really liked kissing Viktor, if they could do a lot more of this life would be amazing. 

AAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHHH.....PAIN.....NO....STOP....OH. MY. GOD...  

Viktor had his balls in a vice like grip, squeezing so hard he thought they would pop. The Japanese boy felt like he was going to die or pass out, he wasn't sure what would happen first.  Through the white hot searing pain he could just about hear Viktor's voice. "драгоценный мальчик, don't let Daddy wake up without his baby next to him again, Daddy wants to know where his baby boy is at all times.  Daddy got scared that his pretty baby had left him all alone, and that made Daddy sad.  My baby doesn't want to make his Daddy sad, does he?"  

With each use of the word 'Daddy', Viktor gave an extra hard squeeze to his balls and thrust against the pain filled body, turned on by Yuuri's fear and agony.  The young boy couldn't breathe anymore, the world was starting to turn black round the edges.  "Answer Daddy, милый мальчик, use your words."  "Sorry, Da...." 

Yuuri passed out.


	6. Buying baby's love

"Yuuuuri...wake up!"  He was aware of hands shaking him but he kept his eyes closed. "Baby boy?" Viktor's voice drifted in, he didn't want to reply. "Come on, baby, it's not funny anymore". There was some concern in the voice, that was a start.  "Yuuuuuuri...".  Hard kisses landed on his forehead and cheeks, he knew he needed to respond before Viktor started getting angry. 

He slowly opened his eyelids, groaning and drawing himself into a fetal position, oh god, the pain in his balls was still there; he vomited not caring that Viktor would make him clear it up.

"FUCK... Viktor, you stupid arsehole, what have you done, you wanker.  You're supposed to care for your pet, not fucking damage it.  Baby boy is never going love you if you treat him like this."  Viktor was mumbling to himself as he fetched a bucket and towels to clean up with. "I didn't squeeze him that hard, did I? Maybe I did, remember Viktor, you are not trying to get information out of him, he's not work, you love him."  Yuuri tried to listen, as much as his pain addled brain would let him. "Must get my baby boy to forgive his Daddy, so sorry, I'm such a dickhead. Viktor, you are a prize twat. OH FUCK..."  

To Yuuri's surprise, Viktor burst into tears, sobbing loudly into his hands as he knelt on the floor.  "Daddy?"  Yuuri voice was quiet, but Viktor heard him.  "Baby boy? Yuuri?"  

He looked at the curled up boy on the bed, deep bite marks on his neck and shoulders, a scabbing 'V' on his face, all inflicted by him, his dick automatically grew hard as he remembered Yuuri's cries of pain.  As his eyes rested on the boys face, to Viktor's amazement, alongside the fear in the chocolate brown eyes, there was also concern.  Concern that Viktor was ok. He did care for him, in some tiny way, even after all he had done.  Tears flowed again, harder still when a small hand reached out and stroked his face. 

The Russian crawled onto the bed and lay with his head on Yuuri's chest listening to his heartbeat as soft hands petted him, comforting him.  "I'm sorry Daddy, I didn't mean to frighten you this morning and I will clean up the mess I've made.  I'm so sorry I made you angry, I love you Daddy."  Yuuri's words echoed through Viktor's scarred mind, "I'm sorry too, baby boy. I didn't mean to cause you that much pain."  The silver haired teenager rutted against the plump legs of the younger boy, "Can I fuck you now?" 

-

Pressed up against the cold white tiles of the shower, Yuuri braced himself.  Viktor had spent ages eating him out and fingering him to get him as loose as possible.  His balls still ached, but that was no surprise, they would ache for quite a while after the abuse this morning. He didn't understand how Viktor got off on causing pain; it was something that they had talked about a lot at school whenever the Russian came up in conversation. Yuuri wished he didn't now have firsthand experience of it. 

"Is my baby boy ready for his Daddy?" Hot breath ghosted past his ear as he felt a hand on his hip and Viktor's cock pressed against the slicked up entrance to his arse, he knew what he had to say. "Yes Daddy, baby boy wants his Daddy to fuck him."   His small frame shook as Viktor entered him, bottoming out in a few hip rolls, "Ahhh...baby boy...so t-tight for his Daddy...so good, so f-fucking good."  "It hurts, Daddy."  Yuuri's whimpered words sparked pleasure in Viktor's bran and caused him to thrust harder, "But that's g-good, моя любовь, it s-s-shows my baby b-boy how m-m-much...FUCK...Daddy loves h-his baby."  

Viktor had Yuuri completely squashed against the shower wall now, his legs spread, hammering into his arse, pulling his hair hard and biting him.  The Japanese boy was experiencing pain everywhere. "Daddy, you're hurting me."  "G-Good, isn't it?"  Viktor panted as he pulled him back off the wall and withdrew roughly, "Get on your hands and knees, NOW".  Yuuri dropped to the floor, Viktor viscously re-entering him, making him scream.  "Oh g-god, y-yes, scream for me baby, let Daddy know how much it h-hurts."   Viktor fucked into him harder, reaching under him, pinching his nipples.  "Aaaaarrrghhhhh, hurts so bad, Daddy, please stop, please stop, DADDY, IT HURTS."  

Inside his head, Yuuri giggled.  He wasn't lying to Viktor; it did hurt, but nowhere near as much as he was making out.  He figured if he could please Viktor this way, he might not actually really hurt him again today.  

The Russian was lying up his back now,  moans and garbled Russian words spilling from his lips, hips working so hard, ploughing into his young lover.  His slim fingers curled round Yuuri's half hard cock, jerking him in time with his thrusts, a choked laugh bursting from his throat as the Japanese boy stiffened and quickly came under the skilful administrations of the older teenager. Thick white streaks landed across the black tiles of the shower floor as he cried out Viktor's name, shuddering underneath the heavy body on top of him.  "D-Daddy's turn n-now, so close... nngghh...."  Two more hard thrusts and he spilled into the tight, hot rear, his cries rebounding around the room.  Still quivering with aftershocks he withdrew and slapped Yuuri's arse.  "G-Get dressed baby, Daddy's taking you out."

-

They were still shopping when Yuuri's friends from school entered the shopping centre.  Yuuri was now the proud owner of a new games console and loads of games, the latest iPhone, clothes, shoes, basically anything he said he liked, Viktor had bought for him. Viktor had chosen his clothing, his reasoning was that Yuuri was going to be his boyfriend and therefore he needed him to look the part of a well kept partner of a gang member. 

"Yuuri..."  He turned as he heard his best friend’s voice hissing to him.  "Phichit!"  Yuuri stopped and turned Viktor, "Daddy, please can I go and chat to Phichit, he's my best friend..."  he paused as he saw anger flaring on Viktor's face, "after you, I mean, you are my best friend, he'll never mean as much to me as you do, but he is a good friend."  Viktor relaxed and smirked, "Of course, baby boy, just don't move from where I can see you."  

Yuuri kissed him, put down his bags and rushed over to his friend, who was staring at him open mouthed.  "Did you just kiss Viktor 'Fuck machine' Nikiforov? What the hell is going on, Yuuri? We all though Christophe was telling lies at school today."  Yuuri nodded, not sure how long he had before Viktor came over, "Long story, but basically Dad traded me for his life, yeah, I know, I don't hate him.  Viktor's not too bad, he just likes to hurt people for kicks."  Phichit shook his head, "And the rest, I can see the bruises and bites on your neck, has he? You know, with you?"  "Fucked me? Yep, yes he's massive, and yes it hurt." Yuuri blushed, "But don't tell anyone about that bit, ok?" 

Phichit looked over Yuuri's shoulder, "He's coming, and he doesn't look happy."   "Baby boy, are you ready to go now, Daddy is hungry. " Viktor slid his arm possessively round Yuuri's shoulders and kissed him making sure Phichit saw him slide his tongue into his friends mouth. 

"Daddy, can Phichit have my new phone number?" Yuuri asked sweetly, "Maybe baby boy, Daddy will think about it. Let's go."  Yuuri waved to Phichit as Viktor dragged him away leaving his best friend with a bad feeling in his stomach. 

-

Back home, Viktor set up Yuuri's phone with just his own number on it, and, my sweet boy, he thought, that is the only number you will ever have on it.  You don't need anyone else's number now. 

Yuuri was busy sorting out the games console when Viktor got called away to work.  He dumped money on the table, "Order takeout for us, I'll be back."

The young boy stared at the money and at the closed door. He didn't know what to order, what did Viktor like? He didn't even know the address of where he was.  The new phone pinged with a message.

> Baby boy, Daddy left without telling you what he wanted to eat! Phone the pizza place, menu in kitchen and tell them order for Viktor, they'll sort. Make sure to order for yourself too! Xxx

> I love you baby boy xxx

Yuuri slowly typed out a reply

_> ok Daddy, I love you too xxx_

 

Food ordered Yuuri passed the time playing GTA, his new phone continually pinging with messages.

> what's my baby doing?

_> playing GTA _

> I hope you haven't sent anyone your number? Daddy will check

_> no Daddy, I haven't, what's Daddy doing?_

> hurting people for money, baby

_> oh_

> send me a dick pic, baby, I need something nice to think about while I work

> baby, don't keep Daddy waiting...

> Daddy's getting cross now

_> #picture message#_

> thank you baby, hmmm, so hard, Daddy is happy

_> thank you Daddy, I was thinking of you_

> I love you, baby X

_> love you too, Daddy X _


	7. Happy 16th Birthday, Yuuri

 

Viktor discovered something he rather liked about Yuuri, the more he kissed him, the more adventurous he got, it was as though kisses switched on a little button inside him.  He though back to the first time he had fucked him, Yuuri had responded differently when he had been tender and loving, demanding that Viktor look at him, urging him to fuck him harder.  He wanted that feeling again and again and again. 

Tomorrow was Yuuri's 16th birthday, the day they officially became boyfriends. It didn't feel like it was only three weeks ago that Yuuri had been forced into his life.  The apartment was now definitely 'theirs', everywhere he looked he could see something of Yuuri's and he liked it.  

Together they were working on a secret plan for Viktor to take control of the gang, now he had Yuuri he didn't want to fuck other people, even if it was for money.  His Yuuri allowed him hurt him when he had the need to be sadistic; they had a code and everything.  Viktor realised he was actually happy for once in his fucking awful life.  

One day, he promised himself, he would tell Yuuri about what had happened to him when he was small to turn him into the perverted man he was now. He swallowed, but how do you tell the someone that your own parents raped you and hurt from when you were 3 years old, that you were taught to endure sexual pain to receive food and water. That you were the 'entertainment' at their parties, frequently going to bed bleeding and split from all the different partners you had had to endure that night. Yuuri could make him into a better man; he knew that, he would absolve him of his sins.

Tonight they were going to Yuuri's parents for dinner, just like a real couple! He had plans for them tomorrow that were a secret and he was excited.  

Tony wasn't impressed when Viktor told him he wasn't free to work tonight or tomorrow.  The Russian knew that Tony thought he was was going soft and that he thought that his Yuuri had messed up Tony's 'fuck machine's' mind.  So he wasn't surprised when Tony gave him an ultimatum, he had to choose between the gang and Yuuri, he wasn't allowed to have both. He had 24 hours to choose.  Little did Tony realise he had just signed his own death warrant by threatening Viktor.  Did he really think he would give up his Yuuri? 

Viktor sighed as his lover joined him in the lounge, his hair was slicked back off his face, the 'V' on his cheek just a thin red line now, he was wearing his new contact lenses and the black shirt and trousers showed off his leaner frame, although he still had his beautiful plump thighs and rear.  He looked amazing.  "Hi baby boy, you look beautiful."  Yuuri blushed, "Thank you Daddy, thank you for my new clothes."  Viktor kissed him roughly, wanting his baby, but knowing he had to wait until later.

-

Yuuri's parents were ecstatic about being allowed to see their son.  They welcomed the pair into the tiny house, hugging and kissing Yuuri, nervously shaking hands with Viktor.  Yuuri had changed so much, not just in looks; he was harder, a stern look in his chocolate brown eyes that hadn't been there before.  Neither man was surprised when neighbours 'accidentally' popped over for ‘something’; they all wanted to see the odd couple. 

"Yuuri has agreed to be my boyfriend, so we are family now," Viktor announced as they sat at the table for food. "I will be marrying him too; can I call you Mum and Dad?"   Yuuri's parents stared at each other, speechless, "O-Of course, c-congratulations." his mother stammered. "Yuuri?" his dad asked, "is this what you want too?"  

Silence surrounded the table.  Yuuri smiled at his father, "Of course, Viktor is very kind to me, father, he loves me and I love him. Do we have your permission to marry?"  Yuuri's father nodded hesitantly under the evil stare of his new son-in-law.  

"Wonderful, we'll send you an invite when it's all sorted." Viktor exclaimed, now happy that he had Yuuri's father’s permission.  They would have married anyway, but it was important to his baby boy that his father agreed, so Viktor had to make sure that he had said yes. 

Food eaten, Viktor was desperate to get Yuuri home and into bed; he kept looking at his arse in the tight black trousers and visualising his dick sinking between the plump cheeks into the velvet heat of his rear. 

"We have presents for you Yuuri, please stay and open them here as we won't see you tomorrow" his mother pleaded, Yuuri looked to Viktor who nodded, but motioned for Yuuri to sit on his lap. At least he could feel that delicious arse next to his dick, which would have to do for now. 

Yuuri seemed very pleased with his gifts, but Viktor thought they were rather dull for a horny young man on his 16th birthday; books, films, crap clothes and a shitty phone. He had much better presents waiting at their home for his boyfriend.  He ground his erection up against the soft flesh on his lap, hoping that Yuuri would get the message. "Please can we stay for a bit longer Daddy? We haven't had cake yet, I'll let you hurt me..."  He fluttered his long brown eyelashes and gave a grind of his hips causing the Russian to swallow a loud moan. 

They both jumped as Mari voiced her opinion on what she had witnessed with a loud reaching noise.  "You are disgusting, I remember you at school, Viktor 'Fuck machine' Nikiforov, you stank, wore scummy clothes and exchanged hand jobs for food.  Just cos you are a gang member now, doesn't give you the right to have your slimy hands all over my brother.  How long did you wait before fucking him? I could report you to the police for screwing a minor. Bet you wouldn't last long in jail, there are lots of people wanting to hurt you if they get the chance."  

Viktor lifted Yuuri off his lap, stood up and pinned Mari up against the wall, "Dear sister-in-law, quite the gobby one aren't we? I remember you getting caught fucking the boys football team, all of them, if I remember rightly, a proper school bike, do your parents know about that?"   Mari turned pale, "I thought not, keep your mouth shut or that and other information about you will become very public knowledge in the town, understood?" She nodded and fled the room. 

There was a very strained atmosphere when Yuuri's parents and Mari returned with his birthday cake, and were all relieved when Viktor announced that it was time for them to go.  Yuuri hugged his family, thanking them again for his gifts and promising to see them soon.  Yuuri's mother cried at the sight of her baby being led away by that vile man, his hands all over her son’s rear as they walked to the car, she didn't even want to think about what he was doing to her precious child. 


	8. Carve your Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING
> 
> if knife play and carving into people skin is not your thing, please don't read section between the *** - thank you

 

Yuuri was pinned to the wall of the hallway, Viktor's hands in his trousers and his tongue in his mouth as soon as their front door was closed.  Breaking the kiss he groaned "Oh my baby boy, let Daddy get to your wonderful arse, I'm sure you know I've been lusting after it all evening, so beautiful in those tight trousers, my dick aches from being hard for so long" 

Yuuri placed a hand on his chest, "Daddy, you really love my arse don't you?" He put his finger on Viktor's mouth before he could speak, "well, baby promised Daddy could hurt him if they were able to stay for cake, so if Daddy still has his penknife, he could cut his name into baby's rear, then baby's arse will always belong to Daddy."  

Viktor fell to his knees, holding onto Yuuri's legs and gazing up to him with such adoration in his eyes the Japanese boy thought he would cry.  "B-B-Baby boy...really?"  The younger teenager nodded, "My birthday gift to you, my boyfriend."  Viktor pulled him down to the floor and kissed him softly but passionately, caressing his back, sides, rear, anywhere he could reach, switching on the erotic button inside his lover. With confident fingers Yuuri undid Viktor's trousers, released his cock, licking his lips as he looked at the leaking member, pausing to lap his tongue across the pearling slit. "Don't move."  

He disappeared into their bedroom and returned moments later with the lube. Slicking up Viktor's cock with one hand, he lowered his trousers with the other and just managed to sit astride Viktor without removing them. "Hold my hands".  They laced fingers as Yuuri lowered his unprepared arse down onto Viktor, this was going to hurt. 

He hissed through his teeth as the thick cock stretched him open, "D-Does it hurt baby?"  Viktor's voice was almost a whisper, "So bad, Daddy, it h-hurts so b-bad. Nggghhh..."  He forced himself downwards, sweat beading at his temples, "So big Daddy, feels like you are ripping baby in two...ARRRGGGHHHHH..." 

Viktor thrust up as Yuuri pushed down, fully sheathing him inside. "Daddy, don't move, too much pain, please don't move."  Viktor knew this code phrase well; he grabbed Yuuri's hips and drove upwards, ripping a scream from his young lover.  Yuuri's eyes rolled back in his head and he came all over his trousers and Viktor's shirt. "Can I c-carry on?" Yuuri nodded, totally breathless.  

The Russian flipped them over and fucked into the tight hole, not lasting much longer than Yuuri; it was too much. Spent and crying they lay in the hallway until their senses returned.  Viktor very carefully withdrew and helped his boyfriend to his feet, "Do you have your penknife?" Yuuri asked as he led him to the bedroom. 

-

***

Staring at the perfect olive skinned plump cheeks in front of him, Viktor shuffled on Yuuri's legs, getting himself comfortable.  There was a towel under his hips so the bedding wouldn't get blood stained.  "Are you absolutely sure, my baby? You were just very kind to Daddy in the hallway." Viktor was hesitant for the first time ever about causing someone pain. "If you don't want to..."  Yuuri began, "Oh I do, I'm just checking".  Yuuri's determination made it all ok, he felt the stirrings of excitement in his dick.

Carefully he began to cut, Yuuri stiffened and whimpered, "Painful baby?"  "Yes, Daddy, very."  He began to cry, loud hiccuping sobs as Viktor worked.  Viktor groaned as bright red blood welled in the cuts on Yuuri's olive skin. 

V I K T O R

He sat back, admiring his handiwork, shaking with desire, listening to Yuuri crying, "D-D-Daddy needs to w-wank over his b-baby boy n-now". He ran his hand through the blood trickles and wiped it over his cock, the head rush making him feel faint for a moment. With firm strokes he fucked into his fist, jerking off gazing at his name carved into Yuuri's arse, he was his forever now, branded, marked, Viktor's. He came, ropes of white spurting up Yuuri's back, and landing on the bleeding flesh, cum turning pink as it mixed with the blood. "YUUUURI....MY B-BABY..."

***

-

Cuts carefully washed and dressed the two lovers curled up on the sofa, Yuuri playing GTA and Viktor watching.  He kept checking the time on his phone, "Daddy are you waiting for something? You keep looking at your phone." Yuuri asked, not taking his eyes off the television.  Viktor ignored him; It was 11:59, one minute to go, thought Viktor. 

 He looked again, 00:00, "Happy birthday beautiful baby boy!" He kissed Yuuri and slid off the sofa onto one knee, a small box appearing from nowhere. "Baby boy, will you marry your Daddy?"  He opened the box to show Yuuri the diamond and gold band he had chosen for him, now that was a proper birthday present, not the rubbish his family had given him. 

Yuuri nodded, a smile on his face and sadness in his heart.  He was so mixed up, when Viktor was kind; Yuuri loved him more than anything else in the world. But equally, he also hated him more than anything else in the world when he was evil.  The teenager hoped that it would all get better once Tony was dead and Viktor had taken his place, if their plan worked.

The Russian slid the ring onto his lover’s finger, "I have another surprise for my baby, as you are now 16 and your father said yes, we are getting married today! It's all arranged, isn't that great?!"  "My family? Do they know?"  Yuuri felt sick. "They do now, I phoned them when you were showering, they are excited too!"  Yuuri knew Viktor was lying, they wouldn't be excited. 

"Daddy, that is wonderful!"  Yuuri lied, "but don't we need licences and things?"  Viktor smirked, "Not when you know the right people, oh don't worry baby boy, we will be legally married, it's just been fast-tracked as Daddy has contacts." 

Viktor stood and offered Yuuri his hand, "Bed? Husband-to-be..." 


	9. The Sweetest Time

 

Yuuri couldn't sleep.

He wanted to get up but Viktor had tight hold of his wrist, just as he did each night.  

Rolling over he lent too hard on the cuts on his left buttock. Now that had been a fucking stupid idea too, just like saying yes to marrying Viktor, not that he had had a choice in the second one.  Any future lovers were going to be really impressed with Viktor's name carved into his arse.  At least he would be able to pretend it was Viktor's idea and they would believe him. 

He was pretty confident that Viktor would get fed up with him at some point; want a new, fresh virgin of a young boy so he could fuck up their life too.  Yuuri could then pretend to be heartbroken and get on with his life. All he had to was concentrate on getting through this part with Viktor.

Viktor sighed his name in his sleep, oh god, he was dreaming about him. 

Shit, he had to piss now, "Daddy, Daddy, DADDY!" "Hmmm?"  Viktor half woke up, "Sorry, to disturb you Daddy, but I need to go to the bathroom."  Yuuri kissed his cheek. "Ok baby, don't be long, Daddy will be waiting for you." 

In the bathroom Yuuri looked at himself in the mirror, he didn't look like Yuuri anymore. The V on his cheek, although now healed, was still there. Viktor had ruined him, he'd even trained him to like, no, to actually want and beg for pain during sex, fucking bastard. 

He shuffled over to the toilet and relieved himself. Looking up into the mirror as he was washing his hands he jumped, Viktor was behind him and he was not happy. 

"Baby? Why has it taken you so long to have a piss? What are you really doing?" 

Yuuri switched on his sweetest smile, "Daddy! I'm so sorry; I'm just so excited I was lost in thoughts of our wedding tomorrow and our first fuck as husband and husband."  He wrapped his arms round Viktor's neck and kissed him, biting his bottom lip till it bled, that always made him melt. 

Predictable as ever Viktor moaned and hardened against the Japanese boy’s belly, "Oh baby, Daddy knows he shouldn't doubt his baby, but he worries so much that baby doesn't really love him."  The younger teenager pouted, "Daddy, how could you say such things, baby loves you so much..." he forced a tear to run down his face and sniffed.  "Does Daddy not want to marry his baby tomorrow?" 

Horrified that he had upset his lover, Viktor swept him up off his feet and carried him back to bed.   

-

Wrapped around each other, they kissed, moving from pecks on lips, cheeks and foreheads to closed mouths, lips pressed hard together, to open mouthed, to tentative tongues, to more confident laps and licks, to mouths mashing together, tongues fully in each other's mouths, drool coating chins and cheeks, moaning loudly, grinding desperately against each other.  Yuuri was in heaven, this was the Viktor he loved, the Viktor he would gladly spend the rest of his life with.  

Gentle fingers teased the entrance to his arse, he groaned and willingly opened his legs to allow the slicked up fingers in. Still kissing, Viktor fingered him open, Yuuri grunting in pleasure as each additional finger slid in till Viktor was finger fucking him deep with four fingers.  

It was Yuuri who pulled the slender fingers from his arse, wrapped his legs round the Russians waist and eased him in, Viktor huffing into his mouth as he took over, gentle hip rolls till he bottomed out, kissing till Yuuri ground against him, encouraging him to move.

"Watch me Viktor..." Viktor alternated between kissing him and watching in awe at the lust and desire on his boyfriends face.  The way he closed his eyes in pleasure as Viktor thrust deeply into him, the barely audible 'oh' as he withdrew and 'ahhhh' as he returned. 

Soon Yuuri was begging for him to "fuck me h-harder...V-Viktor...I love y-you so m-much...w-want you...m-more..."  Viktor kissed him harder, biting his lip, louder grunts and groans from both men resounded in the room accompanied by the lewd slapping noises as their movements grew faster, each thrusting towards each other. 

Tears fell from two pairs of eyes at the perfectness of their fucking; climaxes building in unity. Clinging tight to the others body, whimpers falling into listening ears, encouraging the closeness of the moment until the fire in their bellies overflowed and took them to a single conjoined orgasm that ripped through the two joined bodies, sending them spiralling through pleasure, desire, joy, and into an all consuming love. 

Sweating, panting, they were soon gasping for air with lungs that burned with a sweet pain.

They kissed again, not able to get enough of the other, hips still grinding and bumping together although the orgasm was now fading away into a sweet memory, legs tangled together, crying for everything that they had and didn't have but wanted. 


	10. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING
> 
> More nasty stuff with a knife

 

They awoke the next morning still joined, the all consuming pleasure still flowing through their systems. There was something new about them, as though their relationship had changed because of last night. 

Viktor looked calmer, more beautiful, the crazed look in his face gone, his heart shaped smile now reached his bright blue eyes and blossomed there causing Yuuri to wish that he could love him, wish that he could forgive him for everything that he had done to him.

Yuuri seemed older, harder; now sure of what he had to do.

Viktor grabbed the Japanese boys hands, "Yuuri, there's so much I need to tell you about my past, I have to tell you before you marry me, you may change your mind when you hear what I have to say. If you do I promise to understand and let you go..."  

Without giving Yuuri a chance to respond, Viktor let it all out, the rape, the abuse, the life he was forced to live, people he was forced to sleep with.  How it had made him the person he was now and how he didn't want to be that person anymore. He wanted away from the gang life, didn't want to be boss. He just wanted a simple life with Yuuri, if he would still have him.

Viktor clung to the younger boy, terrified that he would go, leave Viktor with memories of a perfect night and what could have been.  He already knew that his life was over if Yuuri left him.  

Yuuri sat, stunned, he had no idea that Viktor had lived through such a horrific childhood, no wonder he had thought that the man was deranged.  He wrapped his arms round the sobbing man, kissing his silver hair.  

"Yuuri? My love, what do you want to do? Should I call your parents to collect you? I'm sure they would w-welcome you back with open arms.  You'll never h-hear from me again, I promise.  I-I'm s-so sorry f-for e-everything I d-did to y-you.  You s-should go, I d-don't deserve you..."  Viktor started dialling.  Yuuri gently took the phone from his shaking hands and hung up.  Viktor just stared, dumbfounded.

"Viktor, you are right, you don't deserve me and you shouldn't have hurt me. If you had always been gentle with me, made love to me like you did like last night we could have had a much sweeter life together, I wanted to love you. Desperately wanted to love you."  

He reached behind Viktor to the bedside unit and picked up the pen knife without him noticing.  He wrapped his other arm round the Russians neck and tenderly kissed him.

"I'm so sorry Viktor, but shit parents or not, you are a sick bastard, and no, you don't deserve a happy ending."  

Viktor looked at him, so scared that his fears were about to come true, he pleaded with Yuuri, tears in his eyes, "No, baby, please don't leave me, Daddy loves you.  You have to stay with Daddy." 

Yuuri stared into the the Russians face, a smile on his lips that didn't reach his chocolate brown eyes. "Oh, Daddy, it's ok, baby isn't leaving Daddy, baby would never leave his Daddy. Daddy is leaving baby."   Yuuri kissed him again, passionately, Viktor clinging to him, tears flooding his face. 

Before he could change his mind, Yuuri slashed Viktor's throat as they kissed and pushed the dying man back onto the bed. He watched with disinterest as Viktor's blood spurted from the sliced artery, a glossy red fountain soaking into the bed sheets, his eyes going glassy before all signs of life vanished from the beautiful blue orbs. 

Yuuri dressed, packed his belongings, picked up his phone and walked out of the door towards his meeting with Tony and his new life...

**Author's Note:**

> милый мальчик = darling boy  
> моя любовь = my love  
> возлюбленная = sweetheart  
> красивая = beautiful  
> такой веселый мальчик, папа любит своего ребенка = such an eager boy, daddy loves his baby  
> драгоценный мальчик = precious boy


End file.
